After the Emotional Drain
by eclaregurl
Summary: The night Toby and Happy babysat Ralph was filled with talking. As was the next morning when they brought him to the hospital. What was talked about? Read and find out! What happened when Happy and Toby left? Please read! Enjoy! T for a few implied themes.
1. Babysitting

_**(A/N: Hey, hey! I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own any of Scorpion or any song lyrics I may mention in this story.)**_

Instead of sleeping, Toby and Happy spent their night of babysitting at the garage talking, that is after their charge fell asleep. Happy was tucked under Toby's arm her head resting on his shoulder his head atop hers. Ralph had fallen asleep across their laps after watching TV. Happy's fingers absentmindedly ran though Ralph's hair.

It was eight thirty in the morning when Happy shifted their conversation. "I like this, Doc," she sighed with a smile.

Toby chuckled as he lifted his head to look down at her. Careful not to disturb Ralph, he turned to her slightly, "You like what, Hap?"

She looked up to him a smile across her features, "This, us. Us up all night talking with a kid. Maybe, maybe one day we could do this again. Only instead of a nephew, maybe one of our own?"

Toby leaned down to kiss her soft and sweet, when he pulled back he smiled, "One of our own?"

She shrugged a shoulder and leaned into him as he pulled her closer. She took her free hand, the one not running through Ralph's hair, she grasped Toby's hand. She sighed contentedly, "Yea, one of our own. One day."

Toby chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Toby?" Happy whispered snuggling closer to him as Ralph inadvertently snuggled closer between them. Now sitting in their laps, Ralph's head was curled under Happy's chin; he still hadn't woken up.

"Yes, dear?" Toby smiled. He was happy he finally had her in his arms.

"You, you know?" Happy pulled him closer to her, "I do love you. Have for a while."

Toby chuckled and he moved to capture her lips, a gentle soft kiss. "I am a Harvard trained behaviorist. I know." He chuckled softly, "But, I'm glad to hear you say it." He kissed her once more, "Oh, I love you, woman!"

"I love you, too," Happy smiled.

Just then Toby's phone vibrated, "I'm going to answer my phone. I'll be back."

Carefully, they adjusted so Ralph was only in Happy's lap, and Toby slipped away. Happy suddenly felt a bit cold out of his arms.

"Hello?" Toby answered his phone a bit away from Happy and Ralph. "He is? That's great. Yea, we can bring him over. Okay, see you soon, P. Bye."

Toby walked back over to the couch, "Walter's awake, doing well. Wants to see Ralph."

Happy looked a little disappointed, but turned to Ralph anyway. She whispered, "Hey, Ralphie-boy. You need to wake up, so we can take you back to your mom."

Ralph turned his arm going around her neck, refusing to wake up.

Toby chuckled, "Yesterday was rather emotionally draining for us all, not surprised he's tired."

"Not to mention he didn't fall asleep until after we watched the first three Indiana Jones and a bit into the fourth, which was about quarter after one," Happy tried to stand and hold him, but considering she wasn't much taller than him, it was proving rather difficult.

"Here, Hap," Toby said stepping toward them, "Come on, Ralphie. Come to Uncle Toby. You are a little bit big for Auntie Hap," Toby moved Ralph and picked him up. Ralph's arms immediately went around Toby's neck and his head rested on Toby's shoulder. Ralph was instantly in a deep sleep once again. Having adjusted so he wouldn't drop Ralph, Toby reached a hand to the still sitting Happy, "Practice for one of our own?"

Happy smiled, gripped his hand, and stood interlacing their fingers, "One day."

In Toby's truck, Happy drove with Ralph lightly snoring as he leaned on Toby.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Ralph still refused to wake up, so Toby carried him inside and pulled Happy to his side. They approached the door and Happy slid from his embrace. Toby, obviously, looked a little hurt.

Happy chuckled as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him, "Let's keep this between us for now, Doc."

Toby gave her a small smile, "Rather shout it to the world that you are mine now, but if you want it to just be us I can wait till you are ready."

"Good," Happy smiled at him once more before turning to the closed door and knocking.

"It's open," they head Walter and Paige call.

Happy held the door as Toby came through with Ralph. "Big guy didn't want to wake up," Toby chuckled, "After everything yesterday he didn't want to sleep either. Drained… emotionally… and refusing to sleep not surprised he refused to wake up."

Paige chuckled, she really didn't expect Happy or Toby to make Ralph sleep nor did she expect him to sleep well after the day he had. After all she did try to make him leave really the only best friends he ever had (she was even going to make him leave Sloane who was just beginning to become his best friend his age) topped off with almost losing one of them off a cliff. "I'll take him."

Paige reached for him but Walter spoke, "No, put him here, Toby." Walter pointed to the space on the right side him, "We will let him sleep _in a bed_ until he wakes."

Paige smiled, "Yea, let him sleep on the bed."

"Alright, buddy," Toby whispered to Ralph, "Gonna put you on the bed." Toby leaned over the bed cradling Ralph's head and letting his legs gently fall on the bed. Walter and Paige helped move his arms.

As soon as Ralph's head hit Walter's shoulder and his hand rested on Walter's side, still asleep, Ralph clenched Walter's clothes in his fist. "Walter," he breathed before he continued to snore.

No one commented just smiled, no one needed to say anything.

Happy smiled and leaned over Ralph she placed a kiss in his hair before turning to Walter. "Drugs working, Walt?"

Walter gave her a real smile, mixed with slight drugs, "Very well, Happy. Doctors gave me some shortly before you guys arrived."

"I'm really glad you made it out if there, buddy," Toby spoke up.

"Wouldn't have made it without you, Tobe," Walter smiled before looking at Happy, "Or any of you."

Happy smiled.

'_He is actually including them all. Yea, I'm proud_,' Paige thought smiling and looking at Walter.

Toby spoke again, "Hey, next poker tournament, Vegas or wherever, wanna go?"

Walter chuckled, "Definitely." Walter fist bumped Toby.

"Thanks for babysitting, guys," Paige told them.

"No, problem, P," Toby said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Anytime, Paige. We," Happy paused, it was a word that was not commonly in her vocabulary but she knew it was true, she smiled, "We _love_ the kid."

"Happy Quinn, did you just use the L word?" Toby chuckled.

"Don't talk," Happy mock glared at him.

Toby's hands went up in surrender, "Alright, not talking." He smirked at her, "Not ruining."

Toby turned away from her glare to Paige and Walter, "We are going to get out of here." Toby began heading for the door.

Happy began to follow him and chuckled, "Yea, its nine thirty. I need a shower and a night with Toby is probably long enough."

Toby held the door for her as he raised an eyebrow, "Uh, ouch?"

The other three chuckled. Happy was half way out the door when she stopped and looked at Walter her hands fumbling, "I'm really glad you are safe, Walt." And with that Happy dashed out.

Walter and Paige smiled. Walter spoke, "Me, too." They all knew how Happy could be, it was hard for her to say that but she knew she must.

Toby glanced at Happy, who was now all the way down the hall in the waiting room pacing. "She may never say it, but you know she sees you as her brother, Walt."

Walter nodded and chuckled, the drugs certainly let his denied emotions show some, "As she is my sister."

Toby nodded once as he began to walk out. Suddenly he backpedaled into the room, "Don't tell Happy I said that. She would break me."

Paige chuckled, "Your secret is safe with us, Toby."

"Thanks. See you guys later," and with that Toby left.

_**(A/N: Good? Bad? Any thoughts?)**_


	2. Quoting Lyrics

_**(A\N: I do not own Scorpion or any song lyrics in this! Enjoy!)**_

He could hear the two laughing together as he walked away. Happy turned to him a look on her face he could quite describe. Was that anger or determination or something different entirely? She forcefully walked toward him. A thought crossed his mind, _'Oh, no! She heard!'_

When he reached the end of the hallway, she met him there and pushed him against the wall, kissing him forcefully. When she pulled back, she let out a breath and spoke. Her voice heavy with desire, "Your place, Curtis. Now." She shoved his keys in his hand and dragged him out the door.

Toby tried hard to concentrate on the road. That however was proving to be a challenge with Happy in the middle seat, flipping radio stations. "Faster, Doc."

Happy settled on a country station before turning her attention Toby. Her arms going around his waist, "You need to drive faster."

Toby sighed also impatient, "Happy, do you hear the song playing right now? Just like that person a cop is going to pull me over and I'm going to have to explain that you're the reason, _I'm all over the road. _We are almost there."

A few aggravating minutes later, the pulled into his apartment building parking lot. Parking the car, Toby grasped Happy's hand and pulled her though his door and up to his apartment.

Once inside Happy pulled him into a kiss again. When she pulled back she looked up at him with a taunting smile, "I meant that thing about the shower. I'm taking one alone, see you in fifteen." Happy chuckled at the disappointed shock that crossed Toby's face as she turned and went down the hall to find the bathroom. "Doc," she called from the closed door, "Any clothes I can borrow?"

Quickly, Toby ran to his room and grabbed a pair of his shorts and a t-shirt. He knocked in the door. "I'm in the shower, Doc. Put on the counter!" Quickly he did as he was told.

Upon closing the door behind him, he paced the hallway. He knew exactly why she did it. She had to torture him a bit more for him standing her up. That was okay, he could take it. That is if she hurried.

As promised Happy stepped out of the bathroom fifteen minutes after stepping in it. After seeing Toby wasn't in his living room, Happy made her way down the hall and found Toby reading in his bed in his room. He was reading still when she approached the bed and climbed up next to him. When he still didn't notice her, she chuckled and tossed his book across the room.

Toby finally looked at her, he realized she only wore the light gray shirt. It hung off of her shoulder and went to her mid-thigh. He smiled and pulled her to him capturing her lips. "You should wear my shirt more often."

Happy giggled her arms going around his neck as she moved into his lap and kissed him, "Think so?"

Their kiss deepened before Happy suddenly pulled away and put her forehead on his chest. "I'm sorry, Toby," she whispered.

Toby was worried. Not because she moved, more because she didn't and was still on his lap but her head was on his chest. "Happy? What's wrong?" his hands moved along her back.

"I want this. I want us. I really do," Happy tried to hide a yawn in Toby's chest.

Toby chuckled, "Oh, Hap, you had me worried. It's okay. It doesn't have to be any time soon. We didn't sleep last night after our emotionally draining day." He kissed her hair.

Happy sighed, "You are too good to me, Doc."

Toby chuckled again, "Your sleep deprived. Come on." He guided her till she was adjusted enough for him to pick her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. He slid down next to her. Her head was one of his pillows; she blinked at him as he ran his fingers though her hair.

She smiled and pulled on his t-shirt, "Lose the shirt."

Toby smiled and whispered, "Gladly." He quickly pulled it over his head and tossed it across the room.

Happy scooted closer to him, her head went to his chest, a leg looped around his legs, her fingers began to trace the dips in his surprisingly very muscular chest. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her even closer. Happy placed a light kiss on his chest, "I love you, Toby."

"I love you, too, Hap," he placed a kiss in her hair, "Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, 10:05 a. m.

"Good," Happy mumbled before allowing sleep to overtake her.

Toby listened to Happy's slow even breaths for a time, before following her in sleep.

It wasn't until six fifteen that night, Toby awoke to empty arms. Sort of. Toes were brushing against his chin. Toby adjusted himself to lean against his headboard. He chuckled at the sight. Happy had not only flipped around in the night, she had twisted herself in the blanket, starting around her right leg, her hips, her chest and up around her left arm. Happy was on her back, left leg bent, right leg straight out foot occupying part of Toby's pillow. Her right arm angled so it had been laying over Toby's legs before he moved, left arm covering her eyes. Her hair was splayed out around her head. There was also the tiniest bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth, something Toby thought was just adorable. He quickly took a picture of her before very gently wiping the drool off her face, he knew she probably wouldn't like it, if she knew, he saw it.

Leaning back against the headboard again he thought out loud, "Happy, I'm glad you _say you do. _Happy, you constantly_mess me __up,__ get in my __head__. _Today youstole_ my __t-shirt_. While we slept you _wreck_ed _my __bed__,_ tossing and turning_all_ day _long__._ I love that you _say you __do_!"

Toby didn't notice the slight turn in the corners of Happy's mouth.

"Oh, Hap, _I love being around you_. Being around you makes me feel like maybe I am actually an okay person. _You make it easy, it's easy as one, two, one, two, three, four. There's only one thing, two do, three words four you. I love you_."

"I love you, too, Toby," Happy chuckled, she still hadn't moved. "You know you're quoting song lyrics?"

Toby grinned making his way to lean over her. With a hand on either side of her he bent down and pecked her lips, "How long have you been awake?"

Her arm moved from her face to his neck, she smiled up at him, "Since, I constantly mess you up. Now why were you quoting song lyrics, Doc?"

Toby flopped by her side causing her to turn with him, "I have problems expressing how I feel about you. These songs help me. Does this mean your armor or your wall is going to go back up?"

Happy gave his a small smile, "It is up; you're just on the other side now."

Toby kissed her before leaning back to look at her, "Hap, we haven't eaten anything since pizza with Ralph, oh, about twenty hours ago. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Happy raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that really a question?"

Toby grinned before jumping up and picking her up bridal style, blanket and all, and walking her to the kitchen. He set her on one of the bar stools and placed his hat on her messy lose curls before speaking, "Good, cause I make a mean omelet!"

_**(A\N: So what did you think? Please review! Also if you haven't read Little Toy Guns please do. To those that have, Kendall sleeps like her mother isn't she?)**_


End file.
